Death
by Nr.Six
Summary: Spoilers for season finale, what happens after... Maura's pov.


Hi everyone, this is after the season finale. It just popped into my mind, kind of depressing, maybe I'll write another chapter, not sure yet.

**Death**

_Death,_

_It washes over you, just like that. Without a warning._

Maura watches the body in front of her.

She isn't afraid of death, never was. Maura isn't one of those people that fears dead. No, she, she is interested in death. Intrigued by death. She's even comforted by death more then by life most of the time. It's so much easier to get along with the dead, to listen to the tales they have to tell, then with the living.

Live people are so complicated. She often doesn't understands them. They make her feel insecure, weird and goofy how Jane used to call it. And Maura believes that she's goofy. Because who's really interested in her 'google' talk? Who really listens? The living don't. But the dead would listen if they could, because it'll help them.

All this knowledge in her brain, and still, she couldn't save Frankie. Maura swallows and tries not to cry as she stares at his body right in front of her. Her breathing stops momentarily because of the war that's going on inside of her. Emotions tripping over each other, colliding. And worst of all: Guilt.

_Save him! You're the only one who can save him! _Jane had called out to her in panic.

One tear breaks away from the hold she has on herself and begins its trip down her eye, over her cheek slowly. A few others dare to follow and soon her other eye can't hold the tears either.

_I've let him die. _Maura thinks as she watches the face of the otherwise so friendly man. The man that is loved by so many people. People that she can't face right now. People that she is afraid to face. His parents, his friends, but most of all, his sister. Jane Rizzoli. The Jane Rizzoli that shot herself, that sacrificed herself to safe him.

But it didn't help. He was already lost.

Maura tries to inhale some oxygen into her mourning body as she looks away from him. _How could things have changed so awfully? In just a few hours?_ She feels like the ground has been pulled away from under her. She just wants to hide in a corner, behind a rock together with Bass and cry her eyes out until there's no tear left. She just doesn't want to be here anymore. She doesn't want to be anywhere. But she is fighting her tears because she's angry with herself too. She hates herself right now. She, the 'supposed smart one, the genius' was helpless. Powerless.

She looks back at Frankie again.

_And it cost his life._

How can she ever face Jane? Frankie is so much a part of Jane, how will Jane even get over this?

Maura has spent every single minute with Jane, next to her bed after the operation. She hasn't woken up yet. And the moment she heard that Frankie did not make it, she stayed with Jane. Afraid that when she would wake up, what could she say? She was ordered to go home, to change, shower. She finally relented but only because she wanted to come here, to see him. To see if it's really true. If this nightmare really went all that wrong. If she can't wake up from it.

_And she can't. It all happened for real._

Maura leans against the table Frankie's body is on. Her hand wants to reach his face but it stops, she can't. _She can't touch him._ She wants to tell him how sorry she is.

Tears cloud her eyes. She's so glad no one else is around because she feels like she's going to break down.

_Isn't that egoistic? Jane's in hospital, Frankie is dead, and SHE is the one breaking down? _It's probably because she's so sleep deprived, her mind rambles quickly.

'I-' She begins. Her voice sounds strange, cold to her own ears as it bounces with the morgue walls.

_Frankie. I…. I'm… So sorry… I couldn't… _

'S…. S…' Her body began to shake because of the tears that won't stop coming now.

'I'm so sorry..' She manages to finally whisper as she bends and places her hand against her stomach.

'I'm so sorry…' She cries out. _This man… He was so young, it wasn't his time to die._

Maura swallows with difficulty, her throat is thick. Anger comes up in her again. _She failed._

_Maura Isles, Medical Examiner, genius, Queen of the death failed._

_She FAILED._

_How can she ever face Jane again?_

_0000_

And what did you think? Please let me know, and also if I should continue this! xxx


End file.
